ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey's Soundsational 2000
Mickey's Soundsational 2000, a 2029 film, is the 10th theatrically released animated feature produced by Walt Disney and released and the sequel to Mickey's Soundsational (2025). Film segments The eight "mini-musical" stories are outlined below: ''Cinderella'' Cinderella was narrated by Judith Blazer Cinderella is the beloved child of a widowed aristocrat, who, while a devoted father who looks after his daughter very well, feels she needs a mother's care. He marries Lady Tremaine, a widow with two daughters of her own, Drizella and Anastasia. After Cinderella's father dies unexpectedly, Tremaine is revealed to be a cruel and selfish woman, only interested in her daughters and jealous of Cinderella's beauty. Cinderella's stepfamily take over the château they live in, squandering the family fortune and causing the estate to become dilapidated, and mistreat Cinderella, ultimately forcing her to become their servant. Despite this, Cinderella grows into a kind and gentle young woman, befriending the mice and birds who live in and around the château. One day, at the royal palace, the King discusses with the Grand Duke his desire for his son the Prince to marry and have children. They organize a ball in an effort to find a suitable wife for the Prince. Upon receiving notice of the ball, Cinderella asks her stepmother if she can go, as the invitation says "every eligible maiden is to attend". Tremaine agrees to let her go if she finishes her chores and can find a nice dress to wear. Cinderella finds a gown that belonging to her mother and decides to refashion it, but her stepfamily deter her by giving her extra chores. Cinderella's animal friends, led by Jaq and Gus, refashion it for her, completing the design with a necklace and sash discarded by Drizella and Anastasia, respectively. When Cinderella comes downstairs wearing the dress, Tremaine compliments it, subtly pointing out the necklace. The stepsisters, realizing Cinderella is wearing their accessories, angrily tear the dress to shreds, before leaving for the ball with their mother. Heartbroken, Cinderella runs out into the garden in tears. Minutes later, her Fairy Godmother appears before her. Insisting that Cinderella go to the ball, she magically transforms a pumpkin into a carriage, the mice into horses, Cinderella's horse, Major, into a coachman, and the dog, Bruno, into a footman, before turning Cinderella's ruined dress into a white ball gown and her shoes into glass slippers. As Cinderella leaves for the ball, the Fairy Godmother warns her the spell will break at the stroke of midnight. At the ball, the Prince rejects every girl until he sees Cinderella. The two fall in love and dance alone throughout the castle grounds until the clock starts to chime midnight. Cinderella flees to her coach and away from the castle, losing one of her glass slippers in the process. After her gown turns back into rags, the mice point out that the other slipper is still on her foot. The Grand Duke informs the King of Cinderella's escape and presents the slipper as their only piece of evidence. The King orders the Duke to visit every maiden in the kingdom to find Cinderella, issuing a royal proclamation that she will then marry the Prince. When news reaches Cinderella's household, her stepfamily prepare for the Duke's arrival. Overhearing this, Cinderella dreamingly hums the waltz played at the ball. Realizing Cinderella was the girl who danced with the Prince, Lady Tremaine locks her in the attic. When the Duke arrives, Jaq and Gus steal the key to Cinderella's room, but Lady Tremaine's cat Lucifer ambushes them before they can free her. With the help of the other animals and Bruno, they chase him out of the house and Cinderella is freed. As the Duke prepares to leave after the stepsisters have tried to force their enormous feet into the slipper, Cinderella appears and request to try it on. Knowing the slipper will fit, Lady Tremaine trips the footman, causing him to drop the slipper, which shatters on the floor. When the Duke thought its now hopeless, Cinderella then presents the other glass slipper, much to her stepmother's horror. A delighted Duke slides the slipper onto her foot, and it fits perfectly. Cinderella and the Prince celebrate their wedding and live happily ever after. ''Pines of Rome'' A family of humpback whales are able to fly. The calf is separated from his parents and he becomes trapped in an iceberg. Eventually he finds his way out with his mother's help. The family join a larger pod of whales who fly and frolic through the clouds to emerge into outer space. The music is courtesy of James Levine And His Orchestra variation of Ottorino Respighi's Pines of Rome, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia 2000. ''Rhapsody in Blue'' Set in New York City in the 1930s, and designed in the style of Al Hirschfeld's known caricatures of the time, the story follows four individuals, Duke, Joe, Rachel, and John, who wish for a better life. The segment ends with all four getting their wish, though their stories interact with each other's without any of them knowing. The music is courtesy of James Levine And His Orchestra (with Ralph Grierson playing the piano) variation of George Gershwin's Rhapsody in Blue, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia 2000. ''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' a broken toy soldier with one leg falls in love with a toy ballerina and protects her from an evil jack-in-the-box. Unlike the original story, this version has a happy ending. The music is courtesy of James Levine And His Orchestra (with Yefim Bronfman playing the piano) variation of Dmitri Shostakovich's Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia 2000. ''Bumble Boogie'' This segment presents a surrealistic battle for a solitary bumble bee as he tries to ward off a visual and musical frenzy. The music is courtesy of Freddy Martin And His Orchestra (with Jack Fina playing the piano) and is a swing-jazz variation of Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov's Flight of the Bumblebee, which was one of the many pieces considered for inclusion in Fantasia. ''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' Mickey and the Beanstalk was narrated by David Ogden Stiers Mickey, Donald and Goofy lived in a place called "Happy Valley", which was plagued by a severe drought, after a golden harp who sang to make people happy, was stolen from a nearby castle in Happy Valley. The residents had nothing to eat except one loaf of bread; in a memorable scene the bread was cut into paper-thin slices. After Donald attempted to kill their cow with an axe, Mickey decides to trade the cow for money to buy food. Goofy and Donald are excited that they'll be able to eat until Mickey comes back and reveals he traded in their beloved bovine for magic beans. Thinking that Mickey got tricked, Donald furiously threw the beans and they fell through a hole in the floor. However, it turns out the beans were magic as later that night, a beanstalk sprouted and it carried (and rips apart) their house upward as it grew. Climbing the gigantic beanstalk they entered a magical kingdom of equal scope, and entering the castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy helped themselves to a sumptuous feast. This roused the ire of Willie the Giant, who is able to transform himself into anything. When they were spotted by Willie, Mickey spotted a fly-swatter and asked Willie to demonstrate his powers, by turning into a fly. Willie initially suggested turning into a pink bunny, but when he agreed to their request, he turned into a pink bunny anyway, and spotted Mickey, Donald and Goofy with the fly-swatter. Disappointed and angry, Willie captured Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and locked them in a box to keep them from causing anymore tricks. Mickey however escaped. It was up to Mickey to find the key and rescue them, with the help of the singing golden harp. Once freed, the hapless heroes returned the golden harp to her rightful place and Happy Valley to its former glory, killing the giant by chopping down the beanstalk (the ending was never seen, but it was mentioned to be a happy ending). ''Blame It on the Samba'' This segment has Donald Duck and José Carioca meeting the Aracuan Bird, who introduces them to the pleasures of the samba. The accompanying music is the 1914 polka Apanhei-te, Cavaquinho by Ernesto Nazareth, fitted with English lyrics. The Dinning Sisters provide the vocals while organist Ethel Smith plays the organ. Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and the Aracuan bird reprise their roles from The Three Caballeros. Ethel Smith appears in a live-action role. ''Sleeping Beauty'' Sleeping Beauty was narrated by Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin in live-action sequences, who, with the help of his ventriloquist dummies Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Owl and Eeyore, told the tale to child actress Jonah Bobo and Livvy Stubenrauch. After many childless years, King Stefan and Queen Leah happily welcome the birth of their daughter, Princess Aurora. They proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the princess. At the gathering for her christening, she is betrothed to Prince Phillip, the young son of King Hubert, Stefan's friend, so that their kingdoms will always be united. Among the guests are three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who have come to bless the child with gifts. Flora and Fauna give their blessings (beauty and song, respectively). Just before Merryweather can speak, the evil fairy Maleficent appears. Angered upon not being invited to the christening, Maleficent curses the princess, proclaiming that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel and die. After Maleficent leaves, Merryweather uses her blessing to weaken the curse so that Aurora instead will fall into a deep sleep from which she can only be awakened by true love's first kiss. Stefan, still fearful for his daughter's life, orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. The fairies do not believe that will be enough to keep Aurora safe, and so they take Aurora away to a woodcutter's cottage in the forest, living as mortals, until the day of her sixteenth birthday. Years later, Aurora, renamed Briar Rose, has grown up into a beautiful young maiden. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the three fairies ask Rose to gather berries in the forest so they can prepare a surprise party for her. Meanwhile, Maleficent, in frustration, has her raven Diablo search for Aurora after her bumbling demon soldiers fail to find her. In the forest, Rose's beautiful singing voice attracts the attention of Phillip, now a handsome young man. They instantly fall in love, unaware of being betrothed many years ago. Rose asks Phillip to come to the cottage in the glen that evening to meet her, without telling each other's names. Having difficulty sewing together a ball gown and preparing a birthday cake for Rose, the fairies resort to magic. Fighting over the dress' color, the magic with puffs exiting the chimney of the cottage, attracts the attention of Diablo. When Rose arrives, the fairies tell her the truth about her royal heritage, and that she cannot see her newfound love stranger. Heartbroken, Rose leaves the room. Overhearing this, Diablo departs to inform Maleficent. At the same time, Phillip tells his father of a peasant girl whom he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Aurora. Hubert fails to convince him otherwise, leaving him in equal disappointment. The fairies take Aurora back to the castle that evening. Maleficent lures Aurora away from the fairies and tricks the princess into pricking her finger on a spinning wheel's spindle, completing the curse, and sending Aurora into a deep sleep. The fairies put Aurora on a bed in the highest tower and cast a gentle spell on everyone in the castle, putting them all to fall sleep until the curse is broken. From Hubert's conversation with Stefan, Flora realizes that Phillip is the stranger whom Aurora has fallen in love with. However, he has been ambushed and kidnapped by Maleficent and her minions at the cottage. They take him to Maleficent's castle on Forbidden Mountain and imprison him in the dungeon. Maleficent shows Phillip that the peasant girl and the now peacefully sleeping Aurora are one and the same. She plans to keep him locked away until he is an old man on the verge of death, then release him to meet his love, who will not have aged a single day. After Maleficent returns to her tower, the fairies arrive at the castle, where they narrowly avoid being spotted. Luckily, they find and release Phillip, arming him with the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. The fairies and Phillip then proceed to escape on his horse Samson. In the process, Merryweather also turns Diablo to stone, but the cries alert Maleficent to the prince's escape. As Phillip and the fairies make their way toward King Stefan's castle, Maleficent tries to stop him with a series of lightning bolts, and even conjuring a forest of thorns to surround the castle, but all her attempts fail. She then teleports herself to the castle gate and transforms into a gigantic dragon then battles the prince. The battle moves onto a cliff, where a blast of Maleficent's flame causes Phillip to lose his shield. Just as Maleficent is about to destroy him, the three fairies fly to Phillip's aid. Blessing it with all their magic, Phillip throws the sword directly into Maleficent's heart. Mortally wounded, Maleficent collapses over the cliff. Now that Maleficent been destroyed, the forest of thorns disappears. In the highest tower he finds his true love, still asleep. He kisses Aurora and she awakens, finally breaking the curse and waking up everyone in the palace. The royal couple descends to the ballroom, where Aurora is happily reunited with her overjoyed parents, despite Hubert's confusion. As Aurora dances with Phillip, Flora and Merryweather resume their argument over the color of Aurora's dress, changing it to pink and blue and back again. Aurora and Phillip live happily ever after. The cast is listed below: *Scott Weinger - Himself; Narrator; Singer (Sleeping Beauty) *Linda Larkin - Himself; Narrator; Singer (Sleeping Beauty) *David Ogden Stiers - Narrator (Mickey and the Beanstalk) *Ethel Smith - Organist (Blame It On the Samba) *James Levine - Music composer (Pines of Rome, Rhapsody in Blue and The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *Freddy Martin - Music composer (Bumble Boogie) *Judith Blazer - Narrator (Cinderella) *Albert Brooks - Singer; Narrator *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Travis Oates as Piglet Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Tom Kenny as Rabbit Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Craig Ferguson as Owl Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Bud Luckey as Eeyore Singer; Narrator (Sleeping Beauty) *Jonah Bobo - Himself (Sleeping Beauty) *Livvy Stubenrauch - Herself (Sleeping Beauty) *The Dinning Sisters - Singers (Blame It On the Samba) *Ilene Woods as Cinderella *Eleanor Audley as Lady Tremaine / Maleficent *Rhoda Williams as Drizella *Lucille Bliss as Anastasia *Verna Felton as Fairy Godmother / Flora *James MacDonald as Jaq / Gus / Bruno / Mickey Mouse *William Phipps as Prince Charming *Mike Douglas as Prince Charming (Singing) *Luis van Rooten as King / Grand Duke *Don Barclay as Doorman *June Foray as Lucifer *Lucille Williams as Perla *Clint McCauley as Mice *Marion Darlington as Birds *Clarence Nash as Donald Duck *Pinto Colvig as Goofy / The Aracun Bird / Maleficent's goon *Billy Gilbert as Willie the Giant *Anita Gordon as singing harp *Mary Costa as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Bill Shirley as Prince Phillip *Barbara Jo Allen as Fauna *Barbara Luddy as Merryweather *Taylor Holmes as King Stefan *Bill Thompson as King Hubert *Bill Amsbery as Maleficent's goon *Candy Candido as Maleficent's goon *Dal McKennon as Owl *Thurl Ravenscroft as Singer Credits Note: All segments 2 Movie and 6 Short Films. Segment Live-action scenes *'Director:' Don Hahn *'Art director:' Pixote Hunt *'Story:' Kirk Hanson *'Screenplay:' Don Hahn, Irene Mecchi and David Reynolds Cinderella * Narrator: Judith Blazer * Director: Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske * Story: Ken Anderson, Perce Pearce, Homer Brightman, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Harry Reeves, Joe Rinaldi, Ted Sears and Maurice Rapf * Starring: Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Rhoda Williams, James MacDonald, Luis van Rooten, Don Barclay, Mike Douglas and Lucille Bliss * Music: Oliver Wallace, Paul J. Smith, Mack David, Jerry Livingston and Al Hoffman * Based on the story Cendrillon by Charles Perrault Pines of Rome * Segment introduction: Albert Brooks and Paul Kandel * Music composer: James Levine * Director: Hendel Butoy * Story: James Fujii * Art direction: William Perkins and Dean Gordon Rhapsody in Blue * Segment introduction: Tom Hulce and Ralph Grierson * Music composer: James Levine * Director: Eric Goldberg * Writer: Eric Goldberg * Art direction: Susan McKinsey Goldberg * Design consultant: Al Hirschfeld * Featured pianist: Ralph Grierson * Conductor: Bruce Broughton The Steadfast Tin Soldier * Segment introduction: Lea Michele and Yefim Bronfman * Music composer: James Levine * Director: Hendel Butoy * Story development: James Capobianco and Ron Meurin * Art direction: Michael Humphries * Featured pianist: Yefim Bronfman * Based on the story "The Steadfast Tin Soldier" by Hans Christian Andersen Bumble Boogie * Segment introduction: Michael-Leon Wooley and Duncan Marjoribanks * Music composer: Freddy Martin * Director: Jack Kinney Mickey and the Beanstalk * Segment introduction: Dakin Matthews * Narrator: David Ogden Stiers * Director: Hamilton Luske and Bill Roberts * Story: Joe Rinaldi, Bill Peet, Homer Brightman and Frank Tashlin * Starring: Walt Disney, Clarence Nash, Pinto Colvig, Billy Gilbert and Anita Gordon * Music: Paul J. Smith and Oliver Wallace * Based on the story Jack and the Beanstalk by Benjamin Tabart. Blame It On the Samba * Segment introduction: Charo * Organist: Ethel Smith * Singers: The Dinning Sisters * Director: Jack Kinney * Supervising animator: Andreas Deja (for Mickey Mouse) Sleeping Beauty * Segment introduction: Irene Bedard * Narrator: Scott Weinger and Linda Larkin * Director: Clyde Geronimi, Les Clark, Eric Larson and Wolfgang Reitherman * Story: Joe Rinaldi, Winston Hibler, Bill Peet, Ted Sears, Ralph Wright and Milt Banta * Starring: Mary Costa, Bill Shirley, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Barbara Luddy, Barbara Jo Allen, Taylor Holmes and Bill Thompson * Music: George Bruns, Jack Lawrence and Tom Adair * Based on the story and ballet La Belle au bois dormant, The Sleeping Beauty and Little Briar Rose by Charles Perrault, Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky and The Brothers Grimm. Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Cinderella Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Melody Time Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:2029